


О размерах кровати

by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020



Series: Зарисовки из жизни [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Зарисовки из жизни [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613761
Kudos: 28





	О размерах кровати

Когда Стив впервые видит кровать Тони, всё его изумление выражается одним словом:

— Зачем?

— Ворочаюсь, — отвечает Тони.

Кровать даже не королевских размеров, нет. Она просто гигантская. На ней с комфортом смогла бы разместиться вся команда, включая Брюса в его зелёной ипостаси, и ещё бы место осталось. Но что делать, Тони действительно ворочается. Мягко говоря.

Заснуть головой на подушке, а проснуться поперёк кровати? Легко.

Пытаться найти во сне подушку, потому что без неё лежать неудобно, а в итоге проснуться и понять, что на подушках возлежат ноги? Случается.

Трижды повернуться в одну сторону, а на четвёртый свалиться на пол? Бывает. 

Да, для Тони крайне актуальна кровать подобного размера. С неё он хотя бы реже падает.

Удивительно то, что когда на кровати Тони плотно обосновывается Стив, проблемы с беспокойным сном куда-то исчезают. Теперь Тони безмятежно спит, крепко обнимая Стива.


End file.
